The Immortal Knights
by Jacen Soul
Summary: A Tale of Love, Betrayl and Negatrash!!
1. Australian Arrival

Rei Hino stood with her grandfather at the Entrance to the Cherry Blossom Temple. Today an exchange student from Australia was arriving, Chad had gone to the airport to pick him up. In the distance her eyes caught sided of a cab heading this way. It came to a stop in front of them, Chad opening a door stepping out, he was in the temple's uniform. The door opened on the opposite side, he was wearing a black t-shirt with the word 'Atticus' across it in white writing, he had Blue Jeans and skate shoes on. He wasn't what she expected. Firstly she had expected a female, though he wasn't even the cliché Australian Male. She had expected someone shorter, and broader with blonde hair and blue eyes, more tanned too. He was fairly tanned but much less then she had expected, his eyes were a sharp hazel, his hair Dark Brown. He was fairly tall and thin, on the ring finger on his right hand was a silver ring with carvings of waves, finally something that said 'Surfie' yet she didn't get the feeling he would be to keen on surfing. She finally spoke up "Hi, my names Rei, welcome to our temple" he smiled at her "Thanks, the names Aren it's a pleasure" His japanese was good but his accent made it sound a little funny she'd get used to it though. He walked to the boot of the cab taking out his bags. "I'll show you to your room" she offered, he nodded "Thanks, Rei wasn't it?" "Yeah, come on let's go" As they walked off Grandpa could see Chad didn't like him. "Something wrong Chad?" There was a definete tone of sarcasm to his voice. "No, I'm fine." His voice was forceful asif wanting to change the subject. "Jealous?" "What of him? No Way!!"  
  
Rei and Aren walked through the temple, something wasn't write about him. What, she wasn't sure but there was something. She disregarded it, he's just different it's probably just that, he must find everything here weird, one hell of a culture shock.  
  
"Here we are" She announced sliding open the door. They stepped in and Aren put his bags down. "There's a temple uniform in the draws, and tomorrow we can get your school uniform" "Thanks" he replied "I'm kinda beat, I'm gonna hit the sack, you know time difference and all" "Ok, I'll see you in the morning" She walked out of his room heading towards hers. Aren was nice but still. she had a bad feeling about him. 


	2. Servants of the Negaverse

Aren woke up early the next morning he was still jetlagged, he walked around the temple, it was quaint, it was cosy. He could concentrate on his mission here, he found a secluded place, probably a meditation spot, he held out a red wand and black energy streamed from it creating a monitor, a woman's face stood in it, her voice coming out of it.  
  
"What have you to report?"  
  
"Not a lot I'm staying in a temple, no sightings of them yet."  
  
"Remember your mission, your teammates have arrived in Tokyo as well. Destroy the scouts."  
  
The screen faded and Aren's pocket started beeping, he took out a wallet, but when opened up it too was a monitor, inside stood a cold looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes, it was Lance.  
  
"Aren, were meeting at these coordinates, a resturant in tokyo."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
It would be good to see his friends again, Lance cold and serious, Luke intelligent and focused, Scott the poetic one and Andy a little scary at times but his friends none the less, he walked to the resturant without leaving so much as a note at the temple. "Aren!" came a voice behind him, it was Luke he turned and smiled, they were all there, they all looked a lot differen't aswell, Luke's black hair was brushed to the side in the traditional style, Andy's brown hair fell to his shoulder's it made him look softer than he was, Lance's blonde hair was spiked, his cold blue eyes with this made him look scary, Scott's blonde hair fell from a part to both sides of his face.  
  
After Aren was seated Lance got straight down to buisness.  
  
"We need to find Out about the scouts, there abilities, there weaknesses."  
  
Andy stood up "I say we make a mess get them to us for a first assessment." Lance smiled a cruel smile and nodded.  
  
They found a secluded place each taking out a wand.  
  
"Mars Immortal Power" Aren yelled.  
  
"Mercury Immortal Power" Luke cried following suit.  
  
"Jupiter Immortal Power" Andy was next.  
  
"Venus Immortal Power" Scott almost whispered.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power" Lance yelled.  
  
They were replaced by the Immortal Knights.  
  
"Silver Moon Chain Storm!!" Lance cried silver energy blowing up a hotdog stand and sending the vendor flying, the other Knights followed suit, the scouts would be here soon. 


End file.
